Mitchell Party: Power Stone Rush/Staff
Mitchell Party: Power Stone Rush This article pertains to the staff members behind the development of Mitchell Party: Power Stone Rush. =Credits= Konami Digital Entertainment Co., Ltd. Director *Yasushi Takano Chief Design Director *Klaus Ganer Design Directors *Klaus Ganer *Noriaki Okamura Game Design *Klaus Ganer *Shiori Satoh *Noboru Shirasu *Yasushi Takano *Noriaki Okamura *Yasuo Daikai *Isa Okuyama *Hidenori Nishioka *Hajime Hosokawa *Gen Suzuki *Yasukazu Majima *Hidemitsu Hashimoto Chief Program Director *Daizaburo Nakamura Program Directors *Daizaburo Nakamura *Masahiro Ueno *Mitsuru Yaida Program *Daizaburo Nakamura *Katsuhiko Hosogai *Kimio Kizaki *Akihide Tanimura *Yasukazu Majima *Katsuhiko Hosogai *Kimio Kizaki *Akihide Tanimura *Yasukazu Majima Chief Art Director *Yasushi Takano Art Directors *Yasushi Takano *Masafumi Kamio *Masami Nukariya Art *Yasushi Takano *Isa Okuyama *Aya Tarumi *Masami Nukariya Chief Sound Director *Michiru Yamane Sound Directors *Shōhei Bandō *Masayuki Takahashi *Kazuhiko Inaba Music Director *Masayoshi Ishi Music *Hudson Music Entertainment Sound Effects *Yuko Shimada *Sunao Kumura *Kiyoko Kumasaka *Setsuo Sakamoto Sound Supervisors *Akira Yamaoka *Michiru Yamane Graphic Supervisors *Takeshi Urabe *Koji Namikoshi *Masafumi Kamio Illustration *Takashi Nakamura Logo Design *Konami JPN EAST Manual Editing *Yasushi Matsubara Global Business Planning Division *Natsumi Muramatsu Business Development Department Business Planning Division *Hiroki Muraoka *Hidenobu Takahashi Sales and Marketing Division *Kenichiro Miura *Toshihiro Kondō *Misako Yoshii *Miho Kosaka *Shiho Teramoto QC *Yuichi Yada *Kouichiro Shindo *Mitsutaka Kuga *Takeshi Suzuki *Kentaro Yamamura Konami Digital Entertainment B.V. (Europe) European President *Shinji Hirano Director of Corporate Management *Yoshi Ichida Director of Brand & Marketing *Sean Ratcliffe Director of Brand & Communication *Lisa Villaume Head of Communications *Jay Boor Communications Manager *Su-Yina Farmer Digital Communication Specialists *Alessandro Pintus *Juan Pombo *Melaine Brou Operations Management Director *James Truter Program Managers *Ian Watson *Sara Robinson Senior Operations Manager *Anna Mepham Operations Manager *Mirena Bandic Head of Legal *Rhys Steigerwald Northern Europe Brand Director *Peter Stone Northern Europe Senior Brand & Communications Executive *Jonathan Edwards Central Europe Branch Director *Martin Schneider Central Europe Brand & Communications Managers *Wolfgang Ebert *Stefanie Ollesch Southern Europe Brand Director *Hans-Jürgen Kohrs Southern Europe Director of Brand & Communications *Stéphanie Hattenberger Southern Europe Brand & Communications Manager *Pierre Ghislandi Senior Manager - Iberia Branch *Sonia Aparicio García THQ Nordic GmbH Senior Producer *Kevin Leathers Managing Director *Leo Zullo Operations Director *Jason Harman Associate Producer *Kimberley Caseres Head of Marketing *Adam McGowen Graphic Designer *Neil Dickens 3D Artist *Petar Yankov Web Designer *Edward Willey Production Team *Reinhard Pollice *Martin Kreuch *Roger Joswig Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR & Marketing Manager *Philipp Brock Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Asset Assistants *Tobias Grimus *Peter Hambsch Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Web Creator *Nina Trabe Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley Digital Distribution Manager *Thomas Reisinger Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Accounting & Office Management *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development *Reinhard Pollice Nordic Games GmbH Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors Nordic Games NA Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer Nordic Games Japan Co., Ltd. *Yuki Kokubo *Masato Christopher Shioya Nickelodeon Digital SVP, Digital Publishing *Stefanie Schwartz Vice President, Video Games *Yaacov Barselah Director, Video Games *Joey Gartner Director, Games Content Development & Production *Garrett Moehring Producer, Game Production *Josh Austin Designer, Interactive Games *Paul Barbato Producer, Digital Games *Charles J. Carr Nickelodeon Creative Resources Senior Art Director, Publishing & Media Products *James Salerno Senior Interactive Designer *Michael Mucci Editorial Director *Kristen Yu-Um Original Music composed by *MITCHELL Project Music Team Special Thanks to *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Nickelodeon Animation *Megan Casey *Brandon Hoang *Dale Malinowski Nick Creative Resources *Mike Zermeno Nick Core Department *Laura Sreebny *Amy Pijanowski Voice-Over Voice‑Over Production *Voiceworks Productions Inc. Casting & VO Direction *Douglas Carrigan Recording Studio *Atlantis Group Recording Engineer *John Chominsky Character Voices *Mitchell (Jason Anthony Griffith) *Gavin (Amy Palant) *Carolyn (Moneca Stori) *Jennifer (Lisa Ortiz) *Martin (Dan Green) *David (Richard Ian Cox) *Nicholas (Kirby Robert Burrow) *Devin (Stephanie Sheh) *Dusty (Alistair Abell) *Amber (Winona Ryder) *Kelly (Aria Curzon) *charle *Airsailor (Scott Bullock) *Annabelle () *Dr. Alexander Payne (David Keith) *Amanda Payne (Aspen Miller) *Marquessa (Mike Pollock) *Genola (Megan Ryan) *Marquessa Thug (Rob Paulson) *Welton Payne-Smythe (Fred Tatasciore) *King Spook *Weltonik *Marquessanik, Skeleton Marquessanik, Buccaneer Marquessanik, Marquessanik Ninja (Frank Welker) CAProduction co.,ltd. Director *Atsushi Nakao Assistant Director *Ryou Yokomizo Programming *Akira Matsumoto *Kenji Ohira *Yasuhiro Iida *Satoshi Sakaguchi Graphic Design *Keisuke Izaki *Sho Nakamura *Keisuke Mizutani Credits Technical Support *Pole To Win Co. Ltd. Testing SC Quantic Lab SRL *Alexei Nastas *Bernadette-Cecilia Oláh *Bogdan Huber *Cristian Ciuhat Testing DIGITAL Hearts Co., Ltd. *Shinpei Otowa *Sho Azumi *Tomoe Kurata *Yuma Shirao *Suguru Sato *Mako Yamazaki THQ Nordic Product Testing *Michael Tronnelone *Keir Warren *Jonathan West *Ryan Walker *Conner Richardson *Conor Wiltshire *Kevin Parke *James Wagstaffe Quality Assurance: Quantic Lab *Szilveszter Pap *Ștefan Șeicărescu *Marius Popa *Gizella Varga *Quantic Lab External QA Team Special Thanks *Takahito Nakagawa *Tetsuya Komatsu *Tsuyoshi Nakagawa *Shota Takahashi *Kyra Reppen *Keith Tiernan *Stefanie Schwartz *Russell Hicks *David Chustz *Gene Vassilaros *Douglas Carrigan *Lars Wingefors *Erik Stenberg *Mikael Brodén *Tommy Tjernell *Pelle Lundborg *CAProduction co.,ltd. *DIGITAL Hearts Co., Ltd. *Pole To Win Co., Ltd. *Konami Digital Entertainment B.V. *Nickelodeon Group *Nordic Games Publishing AB Group *THQ Nordic AB Staff Coordination *Miyuki Hirose *Shunsuke Matsushita Project Manager *Kazuyuki Gofuku Associate Producer *Yoshinori Tsuchiyama Producers *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Ian Wright *Dani Michaeli *Charles J. Carr (Nickelodeon) *Kevin Leathers (THQ Nordic) *Kagemasa Kozuki (Konami) General Producer *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Executive Producers *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Ian Wright Powered by Wwise *© 2006-2016 Audiokinetic Inc. Dolby Digital *Dolby and the double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories dts Digital Surround *DTS is a registered trademark of and DTS Digital Surround is a trademark of DTS Inc. . © 2016 *Viacom International Inc., All rights reserved, Nickelodeon; Mitchell Van Morgan; Mitchell Party: Power Stone Rush and all related titles; logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Created by Viacom Networks Japan K.K. . *THQ Nordic GmbH and Konami Digital Entertainment B.V. are the authors of this software for the purpose of copyright., All rights reserved., © 2016 THQ Nordic GmbH Category:Video game staff Category:Mitchell Party: Power Stone Rush